chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki Cucuy
Katelyn "Kiki" Cucuy is one of the heroines in the show, and one major characteristic about her is her crush on Jacobo.She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Biography Kiki comes from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents.In "Orphanage of Fear", she is introduced as a spoiled child along with her snobbish to-be-ex-best friend, Trisha.Kiki is surprisingly athletic - MVP on her high school gymnastic teams (and she looks sooo cute in the outfit!). Her team-mates have to admit that Kiki's not just pretty - she's pretty nice too (like a can of soda, sugary sweet and effervescent). Because of this, her mother fears Kiki will be taken advantage of by "stronger" personalities. Appearance She wears a white shirt, along with a yellow sweater, a grey skirt and two red hair bobbles in her brown hair. In addition, she also wears a pair of socks and a pair of black shoes.According to Sandra Equihua, Kiki is half human from her mother's side and half cucuy from her father's side.When attending Dia de los Inocentes, she wears a pink dress and her hair is tied into pigtails.Like all Cucuys, Kiki is turning into cute demonic creatures when being happy. Personality Kiki is shy and insecure, largely due to being put down by popular girls like Estelia, and, for this reason, tends to hang out with other girls that are rejected for being individuals. She enjoys spending time with her friends.Aji Limon describes her as very cheerful, and she expresses a humorous side. Even though she can be shy, she has a side of her that can be quite like Aji Limon herself. Relationships * Aji Limon- Kiki and Aji Limon are both cheerful girls as kids and spirited away by ghosts. * Jacobo- Kiki has a huge, obsessive and an overly attracted crush on Jacobo.Whenever she says something about her crush on Jacobo, Jacobo usually replies 'what?' then Kiki says 'what?' to cover up what she said to him, because she wants to keep her crush on Jacobo a secret.In Family Fun Day,Jacobo have a fear of cucuys,but during family fun day he learns to overcome his fear. * Dona Marina- Even though she and Dona Marina are best friends, Kiki acts more of her lackey/assistant. * The Calaveras- Aji Limon and Kiki both hated the Hispanic/Latino human clique named The Calaveras in the episode with the same name. * Estelia Southwest- Because Kiki also has a huge crush on Jacobo, she sees Estelia cheating during Dia de los Inocentes. Trivia * Kiki got her dark brown hair from her human mother and supernatural abilities from her cucuy father. * Her first name comes from the Hispanic and Lusophone word ("Coco" in Galicia or "Cuca" in Portugal). * Despite being Mexican, Kiki speaks with a slight american accent. * Kiki is of Portuguese descent. * Her Total Drama counterpart is Lindsay. * She is part of a mexican ghost group. * There is currently plenty of evidence that Kiki is at least part Portuguese. Her last name is Rodrigues, traditionally a Portuguese name. * In Orphanage of Fear, she has Our Lady of Fatima in her room. Also, Kiki's mother, Niki Cucuy-Rodrigues' sister is going to have a baby in "Family Fun Day" and often uses Portuguese phrases. * There is also evidence of her being Mexican. She has two last names (mother's and father's), which is common in all hispanic countries. * She has a Mexican grandmother named Mimi Cucuy and a baby cousin named Bebe Cucuy. This was revealed in "Family Fun Day". Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Cucuys Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aji Limon/Characters